Meeting of the Brass
High Council Pavilions - The High Council Pavilions is where the Autobot High Council and the Council of Ancients were housed, here in the northern end of the Iacon city-state. Prior to the Cybertronian Civil War, the High Council Pavilions had acted as the center of government on Cybertron. The rows of tall, dome-like government buildings have been painstakingly rebuilt using the city-state's archived blueprints and they now stand proudly amongst the sea of smaller building structures that surround them. Their presence stands as a symbol of Autobot ideal and gives a glimmer of hope to the inhabitants that the freedom that they had enjoyed long ago just might return once more. The multi-leveled network of floating collapsible highways somehow manages to connect to each of the buildings in this region, while a more centralized path leads back towards the center of the city-state. Sub-Level Six Quadrant can be found just over in the lower-eastern quadrant of the city-state. Located near the middle of the city-state of Iacon, a tranquil cybertronic garden is attended to by some drones and one or two 'gardeners'. Though not the traditional definition one is used to, it's the most logical to apply. Set out before the Autobot CoC is a large table, orange, with a large red Autobot insignia engraved into the middle. Layed around the structure are chairs of all sizes, since they're likely to be housing numerous sized individuals tonight. Seated towards the head of the table, Ultra Magnus has one arm propping his head up and the other toying with a datapad. "Has anyone arrived yet?" he curiously asks one of the attendants, who's gone to the liberty of littering the tables with drink and documents. The gumbie turns to face him, "Only a small gathering of soldiers in the City Center, Magnus." Scattershot steps onto the pavillion, shaking off a nagging drone with a glare when it demands he put out his cigar. The drone is cornered by BOTTLE THROTTLE, who has some very unpleasant things to say about the smoking rules. Scattershot throws Magnus a salute. "We making a statement throwin' this party on Cybertron, sir?" He takes his seat, flanked by Bottle Throttle, who has several datapads in hand. "That or Magnus just wanted some scenic backdrop." Wheeljack comments with a flickering snicker as he follows the Technobot in. "It does beat the usual steel grey and orange of the plain and ordinary meeting rooms, that's for sure." Flicks a quick salute to Magnus and drops himself into a seat. Resists the urge to lean back and kick his feet up on the table like he's seen some of the humans do. Fortress Maximus finds himself inside the garden as per the appointment with Ultra Magnus and the other members of the Autobot CoC had stated. It's been a while since the Headmaster commander had shown up on Cybertron, especially with his days being largely spent on the Autobots' shipyard in deep space as he had been overseeing his R&D projects. Here he is though, and soon Fortress Maximus makes his way to where the meeting, judging from the furnitures that's been set up, is to take place, "Looks like we're experiencing some political turmoil on Earth. Has things gotten worst since I left?" The Headmaster asks, giving the Autobots present an inquisitive look before crossing his hands across his chest. Repugnus follows after Scattershot, grinning evilly as he deliberately walks off the paths to step on a few cyber-flowers, simply to annoy the drones. "Oohhhh, my theory is maybe we don't want humans spying on us with all their little satellites and drones and ninjas for all I know. I guess you're more practical than I give you credit for, Mags! Heh. But I could be wrong!" "Statement? Well, that's to be determined. Though Iacon does give us some.." Ultra Magnus pauses to search for the word, "Added sense of security that Autobot City does not." he finishes. That's a lot, considering he's there almost entirely. Then the rest of the bandwagon rolls in, each with their own commentary on the meet and greet. "Maybe? Yes. Was that a compliment?" he rasps off in quick succession, before standing. "Alright, well it's time for the meeting. I regret to inform everyone that Rodimus is taking some much needed time off, for awhile. In front of you should be some relevant information for today's hot topic, look through it at your leisure." Stepping out from his seat at the table, Magnus paces a bit with arms folded behind his back. "In short, gentlemechs.. one General Franklin Cross is now the head of the Earth Defense Command. One of his first orders of business was the denial to Decepticons rights granted under the Geneva Conventions. I'll open this up for open debate, we need not wait turn and adhere to stoic rules of old." Scattershot settles into his seat a little more, reaching for his flask right as Bottle Throttle offers it. After a swig, he sighs. "Ah have a feeling Pug and Ah are the same mind on this one, Magnus. Cross'll try to put the boot down on us in no time. We're all purple and that weird shade of turquoise to humans like that." Wheeljack shuffles through the info for a moment, but it's not really anything new in relation to the topics at hand that he hasn't already heard. "I'm less worried about what -they- are going to do with that super-weapon they've designed, and more what's going to happen when the Decepticons try to either steal it or recreate it." Hardhead looks at Scattershot and shrugs. "We need to take our appeal directly to the people of the Earth, show them that they do not have to live in fear. General Cross' power base is fear. We need to strengthen our bonds with the powers of Earth, not just its military. Help the individual Countries." He looks at Wheeljack. "We need to have a plan when Cross hits an Autobot with that weapon. The first time will likely be an accident, but we have to have a response or a plan in place." Repugnus plops down onto a chair, reclining and resting his hands behind his head. "Oh, that bit's great. I mean, you guys know how *I* feel about the rights of Decepticons. My thinking is that's not the problem." He nods at Scattershot. "Yep, bingo. We're next. There was some kinda shakeup on Earth and the new management isn't fond of ANY kind of robot. Incidentally..." A panel in his chest opens, and he plucks out some papers, flopping them down onto the table. "There's some good news. These are some emails EDC troops have been sending back and forth to each other. Nothing classified--they know better--but it is interesting to see how the troops feel about their new boss. How to describe it... Hm... Cautious optimism followed by eerie uncertainty?" Fortress Maximus keeps his arms crossed his chest, his expression grim, "At the end of day, whatever rights that the humans decides to grant to us and the Decepticons is entirely the decisions of their own government body." He looks up to the other Autobots with concern in his optics, "It's clear that Cross doesn't view Cybertronians favourably compared to his predecessors. We'd best do what we can to keep him from turning his policies against us as well. I recall that there's been incidences where the Terran governments had tried to evict us from Earth. It's always been temporary, and I have no reasons to believe this case would ultimately be any different if relations deteriorate this far." The Headmaster commander goes on to further Wheeljack's concerns, "There's many ways the Decepticons can gain an advantage over us during this situation. Some of which can have lasting repercussions." "In due time, Wheeljack. For now, let's focus on the Convention changes." Ultra Magnus replies to their resident explosion expert, that is.. an expert on exploding himself. "Scattershot, those are my fears as well. All the more important that we walk a -very- fine line until we can ALL agree on a course of action." Turning towards Hardhead, "The problem with that, Hardhead. We have no right to tell the humans how to live, we have no power in their decisions. Yes, we've resolved to stay on Earth for as long as it takes to expunge the Decepticon threat.. but they, like us, have their own choices to make." Nodding along with Fortress Maximux, Magnus starts to continue.. then looks at Repugnus. "You've been going through their personal mail?" Wheeljack groans softly as Fortress Maximus reminds him of that. "To be fair, the one time was because Megatron and his stooges impersonated us and then tried to dump everyone in the sun." Pauses a moment. "Granted, that doesn't really make it different in the long run." "On accident." Scattershot sighs at Hardhead. "No wonder Magnus paired us up." He tosses the Headmaster a cigar and offers his flask before turning his head back to Magnus. "As for the Convention changes, Ah'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. 'Cons have been razing their planet for a few decades now." Repugnus twirls a little stylus through his fingers. "Yep. Hey, don't look so surprised. You send an email that ain't encrypted, it's like sending a postcard. Anybody could listen in on it, potentially. 'Course, there's encrypted emails, but these weren't encrypted. Even so, there's a lot you can learn from gossiping hens!" He picks up a sheet of paper and reads it aloud. "'I don't know what's happened to Marissa. We've heard virtually nothing about her and now this guy we barely know is running things. What the hell is going on?'" He picks up another paper. "'I like that we're sticking it to the Decepticons, but why are we trying to piss off the Autobots? Seems counterproductive if you ask me.'" Hardhead looks at Ultra Magnus. "I am not advocated that we will tell the Humans what to do, I am advocating that we start going to the Governments and asking them *what* we can do for them. As shocking as it is, our faction has more to offer to the people of Earth than our ability to fight Decepticons. As the humans say, we are losing the "Public Relations" Battle. If we start being better guests, then Cross and his cabel will have more difficulty painting us as 'Metallic Monsters'." He looks at Scattershot. "The close maneuvers we perform with the EDC, the relative technical issues that are apparent with the weapon, a 'misfire' or itchy trigger finger, or failure of communication seems far more likely than Cross ordering the weapon on his allies, even if he only views us as allies in name only. Public sentiment tends to disfavor backstabbing allies, unless Cross can provoke us into giving him a reason." There's lots of good points being thrown out left and right, and Fortress Maximus also chips in with his views, "There's very little we can do to change Cross' prejudice or their laws. In the end, Earth is their planet. The best that we can do, to avoid having our war front on Earth being stymied is find a way to strength our treaties with the human governments. See if we can get Earth's extraterrestial allies afford some legal protection in case things turns for the worst." As he says this, Fortress Maximus lets his arms drops to his sides and looks over to the other Autobots, "It won't hurt that we strength our PR image on Earth, but our resources and mechpower is limited." "Yes, well.. I wouldn't have thought of that." Ultra Magnus nods along, making a mental note. Not to check outgoing mail mind you, something even more evil. Intel CO Repugnus? Who knows! "Public service has always been something we've prided ourselves on, yet I think working alongside the EDC would net more beneficial gains. Not only in the short run, but also the long." Magnus nods to Hardhead, offering a counter suggestion. "However, we've gotten off topic. So far, General Cross has been.. let's say hesitant to cross the line he himself moved. Twice over he has surrendered prisoners to me personally, only the second time in exchange for construction and advisement from First Aid. Why? Why make a line in the sand, only to move back immediately given the opportunity?" "Because he's playing you." Scattershot takes a swig, and hands the flask back to Bottle Throttle, who refills it and hands it back. "Every time you make demands, whether you see them as peaceful negotiations or not, he'll spin 'em as the bully robots playin' Primus with a planet that ain't their's throwing their weight around." Fortress Maximus narrows an optic inquisitively in respones, "Perhaps he's not as hardline as he had been parading himself to be. I do know that there are some organizations on Earth that had expressed desires in acquiring more of the Autobots' advanced technology. Perhaps this is his intention to make us more amicable to his goals?" Wheeljack shrugs his shoulders a bit. The psuedo-political side of these things isn't really his forte. "Or he's realized that pushing us too far away is just as bad for him as letting the Cons get too close. The humans have come a long way in standing up for themselves since we first woke up here, but still..." He kind of lets that trail off at the end. Hardhead shrugs as he catches the cigar, but shakes off the flask as he stares at the Cigar. "Working with the EDC is fine. We just need to be seen as more than War Machines. The irony isn't lost on me." He sticks the cigar in his mouth and just chews it. "General Cross has accountability. It seems to me, he knows that his political power only extends to the point." Nodding with all the suggestions at play here, Ultra Magnus continues to walk the length of one side of the table. "Yes, perhaps. I will harken to speak with Cross at great lengths over the housing and experimentation of Decepticon agents. Namely, we will house them until such a time First Aid and others have helped to re-establish EDC bases capable of holding prisoners." "I might be alone on this, or not, it matters little. I will -not- stand for experimention on ANY Cybertronian." Repugnus snorts, rubbing his nose. "You sure wouldn't, Magnus. You're not mean enough." He stretches his arms above his head. "My thinking is he didn't really want to, but he musta felt he had to. Could be he's working up the courage to go ahead and grab a con no matter what we say. Well, maybe it ain't his courage that's the problem." He nods at Hardhead. "The people he answers to don't have the guts for it." He makes a disappointed face at Magnus's proclamation. "Awww. But it sounds *fun!*" "Which makes things manageable with some degree of predictability once we've gotten a firm grasp of his limits." Fortress Maximus adds to Hardhead before looking over to Ultra Magnus, "I'm as much against experimentation on our Cybertronian brothers, Autobot or Decepticon alike, but it'll be difficult to enforce our beliefs on an ally's planet." He rubs the bottom of his chin thoughtfully as he's goes deep into thought for a moment, "One false step and we could politically excerbate the situation. I'd recommend setting up agreements on all matters dealing with the Decepticons, particularly that we can detain Decepticons if we have forces present." Fortress Maximus looks up, his expression remains grim, "Just remember, this is a political battle. Sheer will alone can't win you everything." Hardhead nods to Repugnus as he looks to Magnus. "I agree with that sentiment, but if that is the case. We have to decide where we draw the line. Will we raid Cross if he manages to capture a Decepticon? Will we deactivate a Decepticon over letting him be captured? A rule is only as strong as its enforcement." He nods to Maximus Repugnus looks mischievously across the table. "You could let me take the Decepticon instead. No? Anyone?... Eh. Well, I wouldn't stick my neck out for no 'con. In fact, I don't see why we care so much. If we got pulled away by the EDC for experiments the 'cons would just laugh at us. I say screw 'em, let the EDC have their fun." Scattershot takes a drink, watching Magnus. "Why do anything? The humans want to put on their big boy pants. Let 'em. Ah've made the point to you that we've left ourselves weak in the rest of the system focusing on Earth so damn much. Ah think we've got Bumblebee guarding like three planets on his lonesome." Swig. "So let's leave a small detachment on Earth and reinforce Iacon. If the EDC can't handle the Cons without us around, we swoop in, we make Cross look like a fool." Swig. "And Ah agree with Repugnus. If they're not dismantling 'Cons, me and my boys'll be." "No." Ultra Magnus looks at Repugnus, then over towards Scattershot. "Experimentation and injuries sustained during combat are -two- different things." "With all your suggestions noted.." Ultra Magnus replies to everyone concerning the Conventions, making some more notes on his datapad. "I shall coordinate a private meeting with General Cross to.. iron out some of these fine details." Moving back to the front of the room, the City Commander hits a couple commands on the table to allow a holo-projector to rise from the middle. "Now, this super weapon." The holo gadget projects an image of a beaten Motormaster, his armor being weakened and becoming increasingly brittle. "Wheeljack, any leading theories about it's design and just -how- it works?" Now we're onto a topic Wheeljack can get into! He looks up as he starts to say something... then remembers that of all the mechs here Max is probably the only one that would understand what he was going to originally say. This breaks down into briefly coughing into a fist as if to clear his vocalizer (and yes his ear-lights do flicker even with such sounds) and takes a moment to mentally 'say it in BASIC!' as Ironhide would oft put it after one of his explainations. "Exact specifications are difficult to come by without getting a look at it personally. But from the data we do have I can put together a few key points." The inventor leaned forward on the table slightly, steepling his fingers together. "Disintergration isn't exactly a new technology in itself... but it tends to be both cumbersome and energy intensive to do so on a notible scale of any sort. That's likely only half the equation though. The other half being that, regardless of where or when its made, our chassis tend to contain a number of cybertronian specific alloys in them, specifically armor and infrastructure. These are part of what -normally- make us more resiliant than terrestrial hardware. But." Wheeljack pauses as he lifts a finger to point at the images of Motormaster essentially going to pieces. "If those specifically metallurgic bonds are targeted by such a weapon, as opposed to just molecural structure in general, it could theoretically produce the sort of results we've seen." Then draws his hand back to rub his chin. "I'd guess that since they haven't rolled the things out in large quantities, energy and efficiency are still in the works." "So an effective countermeasure, if we ever have to brace for such, would be the adoption of different metallic alloys?" Ultra Magnus hrms outloud, adding "Theoretically, of course. Just how long or how much of this weapon would you need to inspect Wheeljack, to turn that hunch into a certainty?" Hardhead watches the image of Motormaster. "Impressive." He looks at the others. "I believe Perceptor may be looking into the weapon. I am not sure if he has or not." He looks at Wheeljack, "Do you think the EDC is capable of the research needed or more likely they had a third party benefactor?" Fortress Maximus watches the information being displayed with curiousity, "So this is that weapon that was mentioned on the reports." Everyone seems to be building some form of instrument of destruction these days! He looks over to Hardhead, "Hmm, Perceptor is looking into this case as well?" Strange how the big guy wasn't informed, "I'll have him coordinate his effort with Wheeljack. Individual endeavours is inefficient." Repugnus, despite his immense technical skill (no, really) doesn't contribute much to this part of the discussion, slumping over in his chair and yawning loudly and obnoxiously. Then he casually mutters, "Could, like, steal the weapon... just sayin'..." Scattershot gives Repugnus a shrug. "Ah'm not seeing anything here that's any different from the amount of damage Metroplex dishes out." He tosses Pug the flask. Hardhead looks at Fortress Maximus and hangs his head slightly. "I...uh.." He looks at Ultra Magnus for a moment before looking down again. "It appears I was mistaken on what paperwork needed to be filed...Ultra Magnus has corrected my..." He looks down even further. "Corrected my ignorance." Wheeljack shrugs a little as he sits back. "Hard to say. Humans, when they can put their differences aside, are very good at putting their heads together. And we've been around a -long- time now. Even if direct connections beyond a couple of local friends is relatively knew, that they've started to pick up things just in association is possible." Shifts to fold hands behind his head. "I could sit here and theorize all night, but without an actual look at the thing or some of it's schematics, it's all just speculation and assumption... Not good things to make decisions on, as you've often told the rest of us big guy." Fortress Maximus realizes something is admist as he watches Hardhead's response, he can put two and two together and get an idea what might've happened. The big guy isn't the kind to demand someone to recount their mistakes in public either. The Headmaster commander puts a hand on Hardhead's shoulder and nods, "Then we shall leave it at that." Fortress Maximus offers Scattershot his insight on the matter, "Disiintegration rays aren't new, but what they have right now seems to be far more portable and efficient than we have now. Not many of the elite Decepticons that we encounter actually carries weapons of that effect due to its energy drawbacks." He gestures with his hands as he explains, "Imagine the tactical disadvantage we would have if many more of the Decepticons' elites carried disintegration rays around." Repugnus catches said flask, opens the cap, and tilts his head back as he pours some of it down his gullet. "Glargh glargh glargh." Then he screws the cap back on and tosses it back. He *had* been considering spitting in it to tick off Scattershot, buuuut... then again, the Technobot's supporting almost every horrible thing he's said so far, why ruin that? "Hm. I had an idea," Repugnus says. "How about I disguise myself as a Decepticon, carry science monitoring stuff on me, then bait the EDC into shooting me with the weapon, then go like, 'OH GOSH I WAS JUST KIDDING' and peel away the disguis at the last moment. Eh? Good idea, right? Right?" "Not if it ends with your termination." Ultra Magnus swiftly replies. Which is a lot, given he's Autobot leader numero dos and Repugnus is Autobot PITA numero uno. "And it'd probably give Cross more justification to make our jobs even harder." Fortress Maximus calmly adds. Hardhead looks up to Fortress Maximus and nods briefly, his regret etched in his facial features as he takes a moment to recompose himself, before looking at Repugnus. "What if we created a drone to look like a Decepticon? Could we modify the combat drones? Take the sensors readings from that?" Wheeljack just... slaps a palm to his face at Repugnus. "Let's -not- make this harder on us than it already is. It's taken this long just to get the humans to tell the sides apart." Shakes his head a bit and looks up. "It's hard to give an estimate without knowing just how complicated or 'out there' the design is, Magnus. But if you've already got First Aid going about making nice with helping them, maybe we can use that to get a closer look at other things?" "Maaaaaan!" Repugnus says, straightening up in his chair and grumping. "Oh, a *drone!* Yeah, we could do that, too. Sounds a LOT safer. But I was willing to go through with it! Wouldn't be the most radiation I've been exposed to in my life!" He scratches his chin. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm being too 'me.' But there's another option. We got some friends in the EDC, don't we? They gotta be just as worried as us about how this is going. Maybe... they'd wanna help us out, get us a look at this weapon?" "Possible, though I cannot say I am a proponent of open deception. However, if peaceful talks with General Cross are unable to yield us access to the weapon.. we might have to utilize other means." Ultra Magnus replies to Hardhead, looking over towards Wheeljack. "We might have to settle for what information First Aid can garner us in his time there." "Last order of business, well on the docket at least, Marissa Fairborne. General Cross has said she has taken ill, yet reveals no other information about her ailment. I can understand the need for secrecy, as she is a potential target for Decepticon attack, though I can't say I agree with his methods." he sighs, turning to the Monsterbot. "Repugnus, how would you propose tracking her down.. or at least looking into this supposed story?" Scattershot smirks. "Shame we don't have a small invisible fox on the payroll." Hardhead cockes at eye ridge on Scattershot. "A small invisible fox, who can have deniability..." Repugnus smiles at Ultra Magnus. "Well, I suppose I could track antibiotics and medicine shipments, see if any suddenly go off the radar. Cross might have a line to wherever she's being kept, too. So, we trace any messages he sends out to their destination... yeah. But I'm thinking that tracking medicine is likely to be the best way. Yeah, slip the fox into a truck, have him lead us to where Marissa is." "Me Grimlock come to meeting when me feel like it!" So Grimlock says to the poor gumby intern who's been posted to watch the door. And, true to form, Grimlock barges in- late and uncaring. He hmms, and looks the gathering over- giving Ultra Magnus in particular a wary, if disdainful glance. This whole thing stinks of -organization.- Pity. "Hnn. Where battle map? Me Grimlock can make up BEST STRATEGY, 'cuz me so smart." He nods, and crosses his arms across his broad chest. Nodding to Repugnus, Ultra Magnus reapproaches his seat at the head of the table. "Well folks, that's all I had for the itinerary for tonight's meeting. I open up the floor for open discussion, in case someon.." He's suddenly interrupted by the Dinobot's entrance. "Grimlock, nice to know some things don't change. You're welcome to take a seat, but we're about wrapped up here." Fortress Maximus looks over to Repugnus as the meeting goes into the open discussion phase, "Let me know if Intel needs any particular equipments designed for your operative on this mission. It's going to be worth the extra effort to make sure we don't get caught, the consequences may be dire if treachery truly is involved." "Hnn. Meeting done? Figures." Grimlock grumbles. Nevermind that it's his own fault for showing up late, but that's beside the point. "What me Grimlock miss? Me Grimlock didn't miss map part, right? Map part is best part 'cuz it tell me Grimlock where to go for best fight." Hardhead looks at Scattershot. "I believe Grimlock would be perfect for your Mission." Repugnus grins like a cat who ate the canary. "Awesome, I'll be doing that, Maxie. Heheheh. Hahahaha. Ahem. You can count on me!" Scattershot sighs at Hardhead. "He would be. But apparently the big robots covered in guns have to pretend they're a bunch of damn golden girls for a while." He stands, giving Grimlock a nod. "Hey big guy. Killed anything lately?" "NO." Grimlock says, sounding a bit like a sulky child. He grumbles, and then looks around. "Hnnn, so me Grimlock miss anything important, or just boring stuff?" "Boring stuff." Ultra Magnus smiles. Best way to defeat the Dinobot's curiosity, make everything ten times more lengthy, wordy, or complicating than it has to be. Then again, he'll likely just show up and smash stuff anyways. That's how Dinobots roll! "Well, looks like it's time to address the troops." Ultra Magnus suggests, leading the meeting to the City Center outside. Scattershot heads for the entrance, and stops. He turns to Magnus. "You know as well as Ah do the morale out there. We've got a lot of angry personalities that this ain't gonna sit well with. Ah'm not looking forward to wasting resources on policing our own kind. At least let me come up with a large enough Con killing mission to distract 'em with." CONTINUED IN.. Meeting of the Meetings!!